


House Cleaning

by astraplain



Category: Glee
Genre: M/M, Not Blaine Friendly
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-21
Updated: 2016-02-21
Packaged: 2018-05-22 07:55:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6071257
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/astraplain/pseuds/astraplain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds some of Adam's old DVDs</p>
            </blockquote>





	House Cleaning

“Anything you’d care to tell me?” Kurt asked, fanning out the DVDs he’d just discovered. Adam leaned in, pretending to read the hand-written labels while trying to get his blushing under control.

“Research?” Adam offered, looking up with wide eyes and an abandoned kitten expression. Kurt laughed, kissed the tip of Adam’s nose and handed him the DVDs. 

“I’m not going to ask for details.” Kurt was far from a prude, but he still had some reservations about pornography. 

“I may have bribed one of your classmates to tape your combat class.” Adam admitted. He tapped the top DVD case and added, “Worth every penny.”

“You’re terrible,” Kurt told him. “That was years ago, why did you keep them?”

“You have to ask?” Adam wiggled his eyebrows and generally looked ridiculous just to make Kurt laugh. 

“Fine. Fine!” Kurt grabbed Adam’s hand to stop his illustrative gestures. “I still have that gladiator costume, you know.”

“Oh, I know,” Adam replied eagerly. Kurt leaned in and nipped Adam’s bare shoulder. “I was cleaning. Don’t distract me.”

“You’re the one who called me over, love,” Adam reminded him, pinching Kurt’s ass as Kurt turned back to his task. Adam shuffled the DVDs Kurt had found, trying to remember if there had been others. 

“Kurt,” he said urgently, stepping forward just as Kurt leaned way over to retrieve something that been pushed to the back, behind the DVD player. Adam tried to reach over and take the disk from Kurt’s hand but it was too late. 

“What is this?” Kurt demanded, every syllable coated with ice. “Naughty Crooners?” Adam plucked the DVD away and shoved it into his back pocket. 

“Someone gave it to me,” Adam said quickly. “Meant it as a joke. I thought I’d gotten rid of it.”

“Did you watch it?”

“Once. Not the whole thing, but I wanted…” Adam cleared his throat nervously and tried again. “I wanted to know if the rumors were true.” He cringed at Kurt’s pained laugh.

“They were true,” Kurt finally admitted. “Blaine had some trouble finding work after his first album stalled.” Kurt sighed, “I didn't find out for a while, and by then he’d developed a following.” Adam reached out to offer comfort and was surprised when Kurt burst out into laughter. “I still can’t believe he was nominated for a music award. I didn't know porn even had theme songs.”

::end::


End file.
